Gustavo
Gustavo is labeled as 'The Fiery Italian Guy '''in Total Drama Revolution. He was on the ''Dancing Bugs team. Biography Gustavo lived with his mom, dad and brother in Italy until he was six. Gustavo is not a mean or nasty person, he just gets extremely angry easily. When he was in kindergarten in Italy, he punched a kid in the nose when the kid called him stupid. His parents then decided to move away to escape the wrath of the kids' parents, and to see America. He had no trouble fitting in, because he already knew fluent English, just spoke with a heavy accent. He quickly made a few friends, but most people were scared of his behavior, and somewhat intimidating appearance. When he was in fifth grade, he began to receive a large amount of homework every day. One day, he didn't feel like doing his homework, so he turned it in incomplete. His teacher then gave him an extremely long lecture about "responsibility" and whatnot. Once his teacher was done ranting, Gustavo called him an old sot, and was almost immediately expelled from his school. He then moved to Canada, where he made more friends, and did not have any old sots for teachers. Gustavo decided to sign up for Total Drama to see what it was like, since it is one of his favorite TV shows. Total Drama Revolution Gustavo was the fourth contestant to be introduced, and instantly made some enemies when he screamed at Northworth after Northworth said his name was "a fat guy name." He described that he had anger management issues, but the others were still hesitant. He was placed on the Dancing Bugs team. After the teams were set, he tried bonding with Dolph by challenging him to an arm wrestling contest, but won and caused Dolph to faint. When the Bugs lost, he aligned with Donny and Vincent to vote out Lizza, and succeeded. Gustavo proceeded to do very little in the ensuing chapters, only appearing to complain about things and challenge Dolph to another arm wrestling contest (which he won, of course). Once Dolph was eliminated, Gustavo turned to Ori as a new friend, but that was even less successful. When Kim was voted out, Gustavo admitted that he led the charge to vote her out because he wanted to be the only Italian in the game, something that angered everyone else. Thanks to that, he was voted out at the next elimination ceremony unanimously, with his entire team turning on him. He appeared in the aftermath specials, not doing anything of note except making out with Kim for some reason, presumably becoming a couple, and swearing loudly. In the finale, he and Kim supported Tasia. Total Drama: Superstar Showdown Gustavo, like every other contestant in the series, returned to watch the finale in TDSS. He sat with his fellow Revolution contestants, and after Toad made a crude remark to Mattie about wanting to be massaged, Gustavo took it upon himself to massage Toad - shoving his fist in Toad's back and causing him to yowl in pain. Audition Tape Gustavo is on a couch, watching TV. "'Ey. I'm a-Gustavo. I'mma audition fo' this show so I can win. Except I don' take any guff from no one." Gustavo's mother comes in. "'Ey, Gus, I got your ointment." "SHUT UP, MA! I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I DON' NEED NO OINTMENT! NOW GO @#$% @#$%&!" he screams. Gustavo's mom screams, cries, and scoots away. Trivia *Gustavo's name was originally Tony, but that was taken by Sprinklemist at the last minute. It was then changed to Anthony (I'm serious), but I realized that was also taken. *Gustavo is one of two characters to be Italian. *Gustavo, under the name Tony, was a contestant in the TDRev beta. He was originally not going to wear a shirt and have a fire tattoo on his shoulder, and he was originally an over-the-top actor, similar to Octavia. He got extremely far, placing around 7th. *Gustavo was found making out with Kim in chapter 15, thus creating the second official relationship in the season. It is unknown how they managed to bury the hatchet after Kim's untimely elimination. Gallery Gustavo.PNG|Gustavo's original design. Category:Total Drama Revolution Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Dancing Bugs